New History
by ExpoDecision999
Summary: On the first job as a Hero on Patrol, Bakugou made a mistake that threatens his career as a hero. Now he had to resort to a student in Management for help in guiding his choices. Oh yeah, this is an AU where the sludge villain never attacked, so Deku never joined the U.A.'s Hero Course. Read as Bakugou swallowed his pride to and rely on someone else.
1. The Incident

**I hope the summary wasn't too confusing. This AU is basically a butterfly effect, if Bakugou went into the Hero Course without Midoriya. I'm going to be ignoring all of the main plot of BNHA. So no One For All, no League of Villains, no abduction. So sit back and enjoy this idea that came to me randomly.**

* * *

(The Beginning of a New School Year)

A week has already passed since U.A. High School has started back up again. All of the students have already settled down into the dorms and were getting back to the school system. In the 2-A Dorm was a small meet and greet for the students of the new class to introduce each other. The new 2-A Class has a mixture of students from Class 1-A and 1-B form the previous year, and someone who transfered from the General Department. Some of the students have found it frustrated and pointless to partake since they knew each other in the prior year, but it was mandatory.

The events were flowing nicely, it seemed like everyone was getting along well. That was until a certain spikey amber-blond distant himself from a group to check his phone. When he made his abstant and unlocked his phone, his face turned to one of aggression and the he screamed in frustration.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The scream caught the attention of a few students, mainly a boy with red hair and a girl with brown. The blonde threw his phone to a wall, leaving a small hole as it stuck out. He turned around to face to the elevator entrance to the boy's wing. "I'm down with this shit!"

The girl grabbed the phone from the wall, to her surprised it wasn't cracked. 'This is one heck of a case.' The girl thought to herself. An even bigger surprise was that the phone was still on and unlocked. The girl couldn't help but read whatever the boy was reading, he eyes shot wide open.

The boy from before walked up to her, wondering what made his friend walk away and the other paused. "Uraraka, do you have any idea what that was about?"

"Look Kirishima!" Uraraka got close to the male's shoulder so they could share the screen. It was an article, with an enlarged picture of the blonde teen restrained like in the sport festival. The title of the screen was "Help Stop this Villain Among Heroes!"

The two of them looked at one another and simultaneously nodded. "Hey Bakugou! Wait Up!" They quickly walked off, stopping anyone who was wanted to help too, but that would be one too many.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was a kid with a powerful quirk since his youth and has shows promise becoming the Number One Pro Hero. His dream was surpass All Might, and was willing to do anything. Bakugou managed to enroll into the best hero school in the city, getting the highest score at the entrance exam. He even ranked first in the sports festival, despite the unique visuals.

The blonde teen felt that there was nothing that could stop him, as if he was on top of the world. However, he reached his first hiccup at the Provisional License Exam. He failed to get his hero license when a majority of his classmates passed. He did managed to rebound by getting his hero license months later through remedial lessons, but he knew he was behind his peers.

When he officially got his license, Bakugou tried to apply to a lot agencies. Most of them found the teen interesting and scheduled interviews with him. However, after meeting with him in person, there opinions of him soon change. E-mail after email, Bakugou received messages stating that he didn't get the position. Some of them would explain that his 'personality' was incapable with their own. Bakugou interpret the messages differently, to him, they were just a big 'Fuck You!'

Becoming desperate, Bakugou was forced to rely on something he didn't want to do. Best Jeanist Agency. During the internship program, he was able to get some mentoring under the 5th ranking hero at that time. He was offer a spot when he got his license, but he wasn't one to take handouts. But his first year was over and he doesn't have the experience to show for it, so he swallowed his pride and got a job at the agency. The only condition was switch the black pants to his customs to blue jeans.

* * *

… (Two Weeks Prior to the Beginning of Bakugou's Second Year) …

"THIS IS ANNOYING!" Bakugou was ticked off. He was doing patrol with one of the many sidekicks of Best Jeanist. "When does the real shit start!?" Over the summer, nothing was going on, tt was a quiet summer with no crime, at least when he was on patrol. All of the work over summer involved either walking around or paperwork.

Athlete, the sidekick on patrol with Bakugou, looked at the angered hero. "All of this silent is good Bakugou. It means the city at peace." His words weren't going through, so Athlete tried a different method. "There is an hour left till we switch, I'll treat you to lunch."

Taking a deep breath through his noised, Bakugou calmed himself down. 'PATIENT! I just have to be PATIENT!' Without the school, Bakugou lacked a place to released this build up of energy. It was limited to his biweekly sparring matches against Kirishima and his hardening quirk.

Half an hour later on patrol, the duo heard commotion coming from blocks away. The two of them started to head in the direction of the screams. "I'LL RUSH AHEAD!"Bakugou said with a smile as he lifted himself with explosions and flew in the direction of screams.

"Wait!" Athlete shouted, but the blonde was already around the corner.

Using his quirk in the city after for so long pumped adrenaline into Bakugou. He felt his blood flow, his mind was rushing with thoughts. 'What going on?! Who can I smash?!' The teen rapidly moving his head, he looked around and saw people running out of an electronic store. 'THERE!' A man twice the size of a full grown human and a large build exited the store. Bakugou started to dive bomb towards the large man. "DIE!"

The man looked up in surprised. Before he could respond, Bakugou swung his hand into the man's chest and activated his quirk,creating a large explosion sending the bulky man flying into the store. He slammed into a shelf, knocking it over. There were holes on his shirt with burns on his chest, blood could have been seen dripping from his nose and mouth, showing signs of a concussion.

Bakugou planted his feet on the ground, into a stance preparing for anything. He looked in to analyzed the situation. His face instantly became dumbfounded, he saw three people wearing identical black mask and hoodies. His head turn to the man, he then realized that the man who was currently not moving was a bystander. 'SHIT!'

* * *

What transpired the next morning created an everlasting effect on the internet. Heroes stopping crimes was a daily thing, unless it was a major incident, the headlines would only stick for a few days at most. However, the incident with Bakugou and the electronic store created a trend on the internet. Although Bakugou did manage to capture the robbers without any more damage to civilians or the store, everyone focused on Bakugou's initial assault. This was the worst way for a hero to have there day view.

Bakugou's face wa something that the internet was already familiar with. They weren't using his hero name, B.E.K., but a name given to him by the media. was spread. The Villain Among Heroes. He employment at the agencies was terminated and days later, his Hero License was temporarily suspended until further notice. The last words of advice Best Jeanist gave him was not to add fuel to the fire.

For the next few days, he did his best listening to the advice. Bakugou kept to himself everytime people approached him outside of his home. He did not respond to the numerous messages flooding his social media. There were people with cameras outside of his home wanting to get an interview, but Bakugou remained unphased. His online accounts were bombarded with series of death threats telling him to kill himself. All he wanted to do was tell them all to screw off, but he listen to the words of the hero's he followed.

The best news Bakugou received that he was still attending U.A. Highschool for a second year. When he went back into the dorms, he intacted less with the media because of the school's security, locking himself behind campus security.

No one dared to approach Bakugou about the topic in school, so the first week of school proceeded normally. As time passed, the amount of messages he received started to settle down, so did the news. His attitude started to improve, hat was until his mother sent him a link to an article. It was about a petition, dedicated to permanently suspend all of B.E.K.'s Hero Activity.

* * *

"Bakugou, open the door!" Kirishima and Uraraka were standing in front of the door. Kirishima was trying to open the door, but it was lock. "Let us in so we can help you."

The door didn't open. "I'M FINE!" The blondes screams could be heard through the door, after something sound like slamming against a wall. "GO BACK DOWNSTAIRS!"

Uraraka placed her hand on the door, she spoke in a calm tone. "No one else it here. It's just Kirishima and I." Silent soon followed. There was a knock at the door from Kirishima. Bakugou opened the door to his darkroom. The first thing they saw were the threatening red eyes. "... Bakugou …"

The explosion quirk user let the two into the room that was semi-trashed, with some cloths flung around and bits of electronic pieces. The two swore they saw a button to a calculator. Bakugou kicked the mess around a small table, which the three proceeded to sit. "What do you want to know?" Bakugou looked at the two of his closer colleagues from the previous years.

Almost in unison. ""How are you feeling?""

Just like that, Bakugou released everything onto them. He told them about the internal anger that was building up, the regret he was feeling when he realized what he had done, and the rage that came from reading that his dream could have come to an end just as it was about to start. It was was getting to him.

Kirishima and Uraraka were amazed by Bakugou's expression. Over the year they known one another, Bakugou has never been one to shown one of defenseless. He has always been strong. "I just want this to be over!" He rubbed his eyes one last time, agitating his red eyes further.

"Bakugou! Listen to me, I'm sure everything will be alright in a month. Tops." Kirishima spoke confidently. "All we have to do is find a way to turn the media into favor, or something."

"I can't do that." Calming his breaths, Bakugou responded. "My hero license was taken away so I can't do anything to improve my name."

Uraraka pointed her finger up like she had an idea. "How about you write something, like what you said to us? A public apology."

"I already thought about that! If I post some SHIT online, somehow, someway, they'll take it against me." Taking his phone back from Kirishima, Bakugou ran through his phone to show off his old tweets that had nothing to do with the incident. People were taking the words and making indirect connections.

After some time has passed from them brainstorming, they came up with a few ideas. However, one of them found a way to turn it down. Then Uraraka thought of something. "Guys, hear me out. I know someone that can help us." Now that she caught there attention, she continued. "He's a student from the Management Department, you might remember him from the Sports Festival." She agitated her hair a bit. "He had long curly purple hair."

Kirishima nodded his head. "I think I remember him."

"No." Bakugou blankly said it out loud.

"Well, the students in that department work on managing hero agencies. He told me that he ranked top of his classes. He's also on good terms with the Big 3." Uraraka pulled out her phone revealing her friends contact information. The name on the phone with a purple background was Daiki Minami. "A few agencies are already shouting him. I'm sure he can help us?"

"No!" Bakugou shouted out. "I don't want more people to get involved."

"Oh yeah! I remember Amajiki talking about him" Kirishima grabbed the phone. "This like this idea. He might come up with anything good, so let's hear him out."

Bakugou looked at the two of them. An hour ago, he would have denied it, but he just got two people involve. "Fuck it. Message him." The girl with the gravity quirk started typing on her phone and sent a message retaining there situation. In a couple of minutes they got a replied.

"He said he would like to meet us at his dorm tomorrow."

* * *

It was about to be noon and the trio were standing in front of the dorms for Class 2-I. The building looked identical to their own. According the messages sent, the management student asked them to meet in front of his dorm at noon. The three of them were wearing casual clothes, they weren't sure what to be expecting. "Where's the fucker at?!" Bakugou was watching his watch aggressively. "He said 12 O'clock?!"

"Calm down Bakugou, he still has a minute?" Kirishima raised his arms in defense. "Uraraka, do you have any new messages?"

The burnette pulled out her phone. "No, but he usually shows up on time. He's never early or late when we hang out."

Bakugou lifted up his chin, he took notice to her words. 'How often do they hang out?'

When Bakugou finished his thoughts, the glass door to the building opened up. "Good, the medium sized room would be big enough for us." Standing in the doorway was a teen about the same height as Kirishima and he did match Uraraka description. He has long curly hair, longer than the girl's short bob cut and no unusual eyes has a sort of comfort in them, they were a nice dark purple color, similar to his hair. He did dressed in a business casual. Daiki turned to Uraraka and smiled. "Long time no see Ochaco."

She lightly chuckled. "Oh Daiki, it hasn't been that long."

'Ochaco … Daiki …' Bakugou was noting that the two of them were on first name basis, and for some reason, he wanted to make his presence known. "So, you must be Curls?"

Daiki showed off a small smile. "Where are my manners? My name is Daiki Minami. But please, any friends of Ochaco can call use whatever you seem fit." He looked at the two males with gentile purple eyes as he reached out an open palm.

It was Kirishima that grabbed Daiki's hand first. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Eijin Kirishima."

Upon hearing the name, Daiki grip tighten and the intensity of the shake increase. "Kirishima. You must be Red Riot." The red head was surprised. "I heard a lot from Amajiki about you, and I'm admire your work with Fat Gum."

Kirishima expression of the kid improved, Uraraka only message about Bakugou. He wasn't expected to get recognize. He also noted that he had a firm grip, like a man. When he let go, Daiki rotated towards Bakugou. After a second of being empty handed, Bakugou shook it. "I'm Katsuki Bakugou."

"I already know who you are Kac … Katsuki Bakugou." He opened the glass door, holding it open for the others. "Let's talk inside, I already prepared a room for use to talk in."

All of them followed. "Hey Daiki, your dorm are just like ours."

"All of the dorms should be built the same, but a few students of management have requested a few remodels." He led them to the second floor in the boys dorm. "Since we have a balance of boys and girls, we don't need all the floors, so we converted the second one for practice meeting rooms."

There was a total of three doors down the hall. The three of them walked into the door in the middle, leading to a room with a round table that can fit up to 6 people. Monitors were on the walls around the whole room. In the center of the table were bottled water and small cookies. The three of them were surprised to the preparations, despite the plain expression on Bakugou. "Daiki, I appreciate you hearing us out, but you didn't need to go this far."

"It's no problem Ochaco, I already planned on approaching Bakugou so you actually helped me. Now let's take a seat." The three Heros Students sat down on one side of the table. Uraraka was the first to dig into the sweets, while Kirishima was sipping the water. Bakugou, on the other hand, still appeared on his guard, sitting directly opposite to the management student. "Now Bakugou, tell me everything."

It didn't take long before Bakugou started sharing his point of view. Along the explanation, Uraraka and kirishima shared their ideas too. Daiki sat quietly and nodded, listening to everything they had to say. " … and that's it. Uraraka told us about you and here we are." Bakugou finished his explanation with his arms crossed.

The purple hair teen fidgeted with his fingers, he looked at the three of them and then grinned a bit. "Man … you fucked up." What soon followed was a small paused, everyone was processing what was happening. The one who was the most surprised was Uraraka, all of the time she known Daiki, he never did anything like this.

"YOU FUCKING CURLS FOR BRAINS!" Bakugou yelled across the table, slamming his hands on the table.

"Daiki, that wasn't cool." Kirishima reached out a bit, preparing to grab Bakugou if he tried anything. "Lets all calm down. Bakugou, he probably meant something else."

"No I didn't."

"Daiki!" Uraraka, still shocked from her friend's new attitude, jumped up. "Didn't you said you wanted to help?"

"He's trying to help himself!" Bakugou looked at Daiki up and down. "A genius student solving an impossible problem will definitely leave one hell of an impression. He's taking advantage of us, just like them." Of course he was referencing the new people that stood outside of his home.

"No, that's not true." Uraraka tried to defend her friend. "Is it true Daiki?"

The purple haired teen slightly nodded his head. "That's a portion, but it's more of a mutual benefit."

"I'm done with you." Bakugou stood up. "WE'RE LEAVING!" He started making his way to the door while the two remained seated, they were wondering what they can say or do. Just as he was half way, Daiki reached beneath the table for a device. He raised his wiped his hand into the air, and at the same time clicked on the device. The screens around the room turned on, each one having their own unique picture. Bakugou stopped where he stood; the three hero course students looked around.

"Does anyone recognize the symbol on that screen?" Daiki pointed to the screen behind him that had the letters 'MQD' in bright bolded orange letters. The three of them were silent. "No one? Well that's the logo for the Mutant Quirk Discrimination Organization. That's the group responsible for setting up the petition that's gonna stop your hero career at this rate."

"Daiki, where are you going with this?" Kirishima was in dazed at all of the pictures.

"In situations like this, large organizations would like to set an example. No matter who it is." The tone in Daiki's voice shifted. "They have the power to stop you, putting your career as a hero to a halt."

"They wouldn't do that, right?"

"When quirks first developed, an eleven year old was trial as an adult for actions of vigilante. Because of him, a hero went out of intermission. Not to mention letting the villains getting away, to never be caught." There was a picture of a boy in handcuffed and taken out of court on the screen behind the heros. "He was found guilty by association to the crime and sentence him thirty long years. They did this to establish a point, to stop vigilante. Sure it's not much of a problem now, but a point has been made."

Once more, they were left speechless. "Don't get me wrong, this is not a threat. I'm just stating facts and truths." Daiki stood up and walked till he was face to face with Bakugou. "I know there is potential in you since the day I saw you in action. You have the skills it take to get into the Top 10 faster than Hawk."

Awakening form his stunned, Bakugou finally said something. "You got all that from the Sports Festival!?"

Daiki's eyes slightly opened. "Yeah." His phrasing was off, as if he realized his mistake. He reached out a palm. "I'm want to help save your career as a hero. What do you say?"

Bakugou starred at the hand, he gave one heck of a performance, that left the other two dumbfounded. "All right Curls, I'll listen what you have to say." He then locked hands with Daiki. The two smiled … temporarily, until he yanked Daiki towards him so they were face to face. "You better not be all talk, cause I'm sure you seen what I'm capable of." He released his grip and Daiki back away. The two of them sat down in their original spot."Now, what's your idea?"

Daiki smiled and then he started speaking. It didn't take them half an hour before he finished the first step to his "Revival Plan." It took them some persuading, mostly convincing Bakugou, to do anything to improve B.E.K.'s image. Upon his explanation, Daiki decided to call it a day and walked all three of them back to the entrance.

"So this is the power of the management course." Kirishima was amazed, although he was a friendly guy, he rarely interacted with people from the other courses. Bakugou and Uraraka were walking ahead. "Daiki, you're saying you're doing this for mutualism sake, but I know you see the good in Bakugou and you're helping him cause you want to, I can respect that." The teen raised his hand into the air, giving props.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks Kirishima."

The group said their byes. Daiki stayed at the door waving as the three of them walked away. "Daiki is a good guy, I see why you hang around him Uraraka." Then a thought suddenly crossed his mind. "Umm … Uraraka, I never caught Daiki's quirk. Does he have some type of intelligent enhancer?" This sparked Bakugou's interest too, and further intrigue them was the light chuckle Uraraka gave.

"He doesn't have anything like that. What we saw was all him." It took a second for the data to process. "Daiki's quirkless."

"What!?" Bakugou shouted out loud. 'I accepted help from a quirkless person.' He appeared agitated, and internally, he was beating himself up. Then he thought about the way Daiki was talking. 'At least this one has a spine.' When they back to there dorms, they settled down. Bakugou immediately went to his room and started writing draft for an apology as instructed by Daiki.

* * *

It was already the evening when Daiki decided to lounge around the common area. He was enjoying an interview with heroes in the area. He already cleaned up the conference room and relaxing for the week to come, since the preparation was already complete.

In the middle of the interview, a girl with purple hair and blonde roots approached Daiki. She was hiding something behind her back. Neither of them were talking, but Daiki took the bait and spoke first. "How are you Saeko?"

"I'm alright. … Hmmm. Daiki. … Can I asked you for a favor?" She revealed what was behind her, it was an empty boy of hair dye. "Do you have a spare box? I really don't want to leave the campus just for dye."

Daiki nodded. "I should have a box in my room." The two walked up to the third floor in the boy's wing. He walked in and dig around in the bathroom looking for the spare box. "Here you go." He tossed a purple box to Saeko and when she caught it, she became cheerful. "Just promised to pick me up a box when you can."

"You're a lifesaver." She looked into the boy's room, seeing it convert from head to toe with various heroes merchandise.. "You know Daiki, I not used to you being this much of a fanboy for heroes." She raised her arms in defense. "Nothing wrong with that. Thanks again for the dye." She left to her own bathroom.

'I guess I do have a lot.' Daiki took a good look. Half of the merchandise was All Might, but over the last two years, he spread out his collection to other heros. He looked back at himself in the mirror. 'Well, since I'm not going out later, might as well clean up.' Daiki grabbed some makeup removal and wiped his face cleaned. He was rubbing his cheeks, removing layers to reveal freckles. After he washed up, he took off the contact his was wearing revealing some light green eyes. "I'll try my best to help you Kacchan."

* * *

 **For those of you who haven't figured it out, Daiki is Izuku Midoriya. In all honestly, I believe Midoriya would have qualified for the Management Course over General Studies. I'm gonna leave this as a cliffhanger for the next chapter.**

 **On a side note, the original draft for this fic was about Mineta coming to Midoriya (who graduated top of his class in Management) post graduation asking for his guidance to rise in the ranking of heroes. That would have been different. I hoped you enjoyed this and feel free to share your thoughts.**


	2. The Apology

**Thank you everyone for reading "New History", and thank you to those who favorite it and followed. I enjoyed this idea, and have re-edited what's already written.**

* * *

On a train heading away from the U.A. High School, Bakugou and Daiki were sitting next to each other. In between them was a black case with a cam recorder. Daiki was on his phone checking out the maps. "Our stop is a long while away. So i hope you can get comfortable Bakugou. … Bakugou?" He looked to his left and see the explosion quirk user glaring at a few people staring at him and whispering to one another. But there whispers could have been easily heard, at least every other word. " … that's him … Villain Among Heroes …"

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!?" Bakugou shouted out, he put an arm on his chair to push himself up, the teen group flinch. In mid stance, Daiki slam swung his arm so it bumped Bakugou's chest. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU WANT SOME TOO CURLS?"

"I want to help you. Look!" Daiki pointed at the end of the train where a guy was recording them on his phone. "You gotta be careful Bakugou, everything nowadays is being recorded. It's important to keep your image together." The blond looked around in slight rage, not only was there a man recording but on the end of the train was a camera. He sat down, grinding his teeth. Daiki noticed, so he tried re-directing his attention, "Have you practice the apology I re-edited?"

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! I know what to say when I see the guy! How did you know where he lived anyway?" At the very moment, the duo were on a train to the large man's apartment. A weak prior, Daiki explained that in order to stop the petition, they needed to target the core. If Bakugou and the man demonstrated they are on good terms, then the MQD and the petition would lose their base.

"His name is Kikita Tatara, and it wasn't that hard to find. I found out where he worked from his social media, then I contacted the moving company he worked at and they gave me his number. All I had to do was persuade him to accept the apology and record it." The way Midoriya phrased it, he wasn't being overconfident but calmed.

Bakugou looked at Daiki as if he was some type of freak. "You did all of that in a week?"

"Well, it took you a week to write that apology." The quirkless teen gave off a faint smile.

"YOU KEPT ON REJECTING MY APOLOGIES!" There small discussion went back and forth for a while. Bakugou was limiting himself to what he said, and Daiki was taking full advantage.

Almost half an hour train ride later, they walked to a series of apartment complexes. "What's wrong with these building?" All of the apartments around the teens varied in different ways. Some of the complexes were large, others appeared to be a leading into the ground with ventilations shacks.

"Isn't it amazing, these buildings were specially made for people with unique quirks." Daiki walked to the large building a large set of stairs. "He told me he lived on the third floor."

Bakugou followed suite, there was no smaller stairs or any elevator. "Too bad he didn't get a the first floor." Daiki rolled his eyes to his partner's response.

"Well, he can't be picky." Daiki responded beneath his breath.

"What does that mean?" The explosion quirk user asked, still in his intimidating fashion.

"Well Bakugou. You may not see it, but there are some people struggling with there own quirks." Daiki return to a sad expression. "People with transformation and emitter quirks can sometimes live 'normally.'" He raised his fingers to make air quotes. "Some people born with mutations have to find certain amenities to live happy, and there are limited places. It's next to the trouble they get from being bullied in primary school."

The blonde teen was thinking back to his past, he always targeted an assortment of people, giving offensive nicknames for them no matter there quirk. 'Deku.' There was only one person he remembered who he truly bullied, to the point that he disappeared one day in middle school.

Before long, Daiki pounded on the front door with a lot of force, he was assuming it was thick for its size. After a few knocks, the door opened to review the large man that Bakugou sent flying through a convenience store. Bakugou and Tatara locked eyes, neither of them flinch. Tatara had a plain expression while Bakugou gave off his 'no shit given expression.'

"Come on in." The group followed the man into the apartment. The ceilings were lifted and the doorways inside were large. It was a large apartment for the teen's size, while in actuality, it was a small 1-Bed Apartment. The man sat on a large chair while the boys placed themselves onto the couch that was two size too big. Daiki placed the recorder bag onto the coffee table.

"Good morning Mr. Tatara. Thank you very much for taking your time for us." Daiki strategically positioned himself between the man and his client. "I hope your injuries are getting better."

"They are." The man scratch at his chest. "I was surprised when I heard B.E.K. wanted to apologies."

"He insisted on it. Why not we get this started and we'll be on our way." The purple headed boy stood up, and went for his bag. However, upon touching it, the man raised his hands.

"Wait, I would like to hear BECK's apologies first, before we start recording." Daiki raised his hand away from the case, Bakugou's eyebrow tensed up. "I would like to personally hear him say it, for me."

Daiki tilted his head and place his hand over his mouth. "That sounds reasonable." He predicted that Bakugou would shout something unreasonable, so he looked behind have him a look and a nod. Bakugou stood up and took a deep breath. 'Good call.'

At first he he bowed and speaked normally. "Mr. Tatara … I'm sorry." Bakugou paused himself. "I'm sorry that I mistaken you for a villain and attacked you. I wasn't thinking rationally at the moment, and I wasn't a true hero. You never deserved to be attacked. Can you please forgive me?" The original apologies sounded as if he was blaming the victim, and of course contain several words that shouldn't be said on television.

Bakugou stared at the man who was oldly silent, Daiki on the other hand was looking around his surroundings. "I don't accept your apology." The teen remained quit, feeling the fumes begin to raise up.

"What!?"

"I know your apologising so you can become a hero again. I can tell that you didn't even put any effort into that apology."

"I spent all week on that apology." Bakugou stated in frustration. The man stood up, looking down at Bakugou to intimidate him.

"I will never forgive you. You're a punk ass kid that needs to be taken down."

"PUNK ASS!" Small amount of sparks were forming from his hand.

Daiki took a step between the two of them. "Don't act so pure yourself Mr. Tatara." He raised a brow. "I thought you wanted closure, but I noticed the increased in social media. You like the attention don't you."

The purple haired teen looked to his right, making Bakugou face the thing Daiki was facing. It was a computer that had a webcam connected to it. The red light was on, blinking. "YOU … YOU … wanted to cause another scene." It took Bakugou ever ounce of willpower to not say what was on his mind, but it wasn't enough. "YOU MASOCHIST MOTHER FUCKER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"B.E.K. is ticking time bomb, and needs to get off the streets." The grown man said it with a smile on his face.

Daiki looked at the man. "You're the worst kind of person out there. Your ruining his dream and a chance to have a great hero on the streets. Not to mention your taking advantage of the MQD."

"I don't care about that dumbass or those freaks."

"FREAKS!" Bakugou's rage was showing externally. "THOSE PEOPLE SUPPORTED, THEY HEALED YOU!" PA week prior, Bakugou familiarize himself with the MQD. Majority of the members had quirks that some would say disfigured there outer form. They were the group that supported Tatara when he was in the hospital. They even used there connections to bring Recovery Girl to him. 'THIS SELFISH BASTARD!' All Bakugou wanted to do was slam the man into another wall.

"Yeah. I was one of the lucky few who had a quirk that didn't make me into a monster." The man pushed on, causing the blonde to become trigger.

'THAT'S IT!' Bakugou took a stance, sparks were forming form his hand. This time, he was going to put in all of his force.

*BASH* Weirdly, it was Daiki that rushed the man and punched him in the face. Tatara fell back into his chair, causing it to fall backwards too. The man raised himself up, covering his nose that's bleeding.

"Get out! GET OUT! Tatara pointed to the door, yelling aggressive. Daiki gave him a death stare as he grabbed his bag and left the apartment with Bakugou.

When the door behind him was closed, Bakugou looked at Daiki to see that he was smiling. He grabbed Daiki by the collar of his clothing and pressed him against the railing, three stories up. "YOU FUCKER! WHY ARE YOU SMILING? YOU RUINED MY APOLOGY, MY HERO CAREER IS RUINED! HE HAS US ON VIDEO!"

Anyone in this situation would be scared, but Daiki was calmed. "I just saved your ass! I knew you would have punch him if I haven't." Then he got into his thinking state. "Knowing the way he talked and the equipment, he's wasn't recording audio. He's most likely gonna edit the video." Bakugou's aggression was at his peaked, he gave his partner a right hook across the face sending him sliding across the floor. Daiki stood up, using the bar near the stairs for support, checking his jaw and feeling for any broken teeth. "I might have deserve that, so I'll give you that one."

"I'LL GIVE YOU THAT ONE! PREPARE YOURSELF CURLS FOR AN ASSBEATING!" He started taking steps towards Daiki, who stood up and took a stance.

"Come at me, but just so you know, I already prepared for this."

"WHAT?" His aggression shifted, he knew the kid was acting too calm. "THE PLAN WAS TO GET THE APOLOGY! WHAT HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME!?"

"I'll tell you more … but only when we are away from 'here.'" Daiki patted the case he held on tightly. The two walked away from the complex and took the train back to the dorms, but they stopped at a cafe to meet Uraraka and Kirishima for a 'business meeting' of the sort.

"Tell us what happened." Uraraka ask in excitement; however, that excitement soon faded as they told them the events that transpired. She now had a gloomy expression looking down at table. "What are we going to do?"

"Won't you two get in trouble now?" Kirishima jumped in, concerning about his friends. "I mean, if he does post a video, you'll career in management would be in jeopardy or something?"

"It's not a matter of if, it's now a matter of when and what we do after he post the video?"Daiki spoke rather calmly. "Do you remember back in the room when I told you three the first step is to start with an apology?" Each one of them nodded.

"Then we post the video online and let it trend." Kirishima restated Daiki's plan from the week before.

"Well, I wasn't completely honest. The truth is, that would the safest scenario I foresaw." The other three blinked in response.

"Safest scenario?" Bakugou asked, while Daiki nodded his head. "How many scenarios did you think of?"

"That's not important." The purple headed teen took a sip of his frap. "Ideally, if we got the apology, we would have been fine. But right now we gotta play a dangerous game where there's high risk and even higher rewards. We're going all in."

(Later that Night)

Bakugou laid awake in his room. Most of the students in Class 2-A were in there rooms studying or prepping for bed. Something was on his mind and it was bothering him. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contact list. He decided to send a series of messages to a few of his class members, mainly the one with mutation quirks.

* * *

It was as Daiki had predicted, within two days of there confrontations Tatara released the video to the public and it immediately got head way. The audio for the video was replaced and dubbed over by Tatara explaining the events that happen in his own way. There were obvious slices in the visual recording, getting rid of time they looked directly into the camera.

Daiki's reputation took a hit as well, he became known as the sidekick to B.E.K., and his own social media became flooded with comments and sometimes threats. The video immediately caught the attention of the school, demanding Bakugou and Daiki to meet the principal. Daiki took the fall for the event since he was the one that punched the man. Prior to the meeting, he reassured Bakugou that he wouldn't take any of the fall. He was suspended for a couple of days.

A week after the video was posted, Bakugou was in the common room with some of his peers. The television was on when a preview appeared on the screen, the content was an interview with a man whose fame was increasing in levels, Tatara. He was going answer some questions about the video, advertising the petition. Everyone turned their attention to Bakugou, expecting him to yell and shout, but he remained silent.

* * *

(Day of the interview.)

Inside a studio, a stage was getting set up. A man was standing behind a pedestal with a large screen behind him. On either side of the man were almost circular table, cutting off. At the moment, the table to his left was occupied by two individual. The first being Tatara, a man that was larger than the average human, and the other was a woman with qualities that resemble a lizard. Green scales were covering her body, at least the portions that weren't cover from her pants suit. A man behind a camera started using his finger to countdown from five.

When it reached one, the lights in the studio lite up and and host started speaking. "Today on Live Until the Afternoon (I am referring to Chapter 34.5, where Midnight and Mt. Lady fought.) we'll be discussing the issue that is making headlines on the internet. The Villain Among Heroes."

The host swung his arm to the his right directing the cameras to the others on stage. "Our first guest is one of the heads to the MQD Organization, Ms. Gion Tsuru." Tsuru waved her hand at the camera and smiled. "The tall gentleman next to her is Kikita Tatara, the man who has been attacked by two U.A. students." The oversize man sat with great posture, enjoying every bit he was on camera. "Thank you for coming on the show."

"Thank you for having us." The woman nodded towards the man.

"The Explosion Hero: B.E.K. made his dayview months ago and has made another uproar just last week. Tatara, please tell us more about what happened in that video you recently posted."

"Gladly. A couple days ago, I got a phone called from a Daiki Minami. He told me that B.E.K. wanted to apologies to me in person and wishes to record it. I wanted closure from that experience so I said yes." He slowed down the way he spoke. "They actually threatened me the moment I invited them in. And when I refused to help them, well, you saw what happened."

The monitor on the screen turned on showing the video the man posted. It replied the scene when the purple haired teen with long curls punch the man in the face. It was zoomed in on Daiki's face, the pixels were rough, so his expression wasn't cleared but can easily be taken as anything. "Interesting. Both of these students are known to be at the top of there class in there respective field. Maybe there is a problem with U.A.?"

"I don't believe that's the case." The scaly woman jumped in. "U.A. is a great school that manage to produce great heroes in training like Uravity and Froppy. Not the mention great heros upon graduation, like All Might and The Big 3. B.E.K. is just one of the few corrupted apples that manage to slip through. The MQD try our best to encourage people to be proud of the quirks they are born with … and B.E.K. just misjudge people attack first. We don't think he's hero material."

"Thus the reason why you started the the petition." The host took advantage of the what he said. "So far, you have gathered a lot of people behind you."

"And we are close to our goal. Hopefully, if enough people recognize B.E.K. as the person he is, then they could stop him from becoming a hero, and this world will be a safer place."

The man tapped his fore fingers together, analyzing the situation. "That's one heck of a statement, considering that you never seen B.E.K in person Ms. Tsuru."

"I believe actions speak louder than words."

"We'll then, why don't you meet them. I would like to invite my other two guest onto the stage." He moved his hand to the left revealing two more people from the shadows. They were none other than the teens from the video. Bakugou walked on stage wearing his hero custom attire while Daiki walked on stage wearing a full purple suit, matching the dark colors in his hair and eyes. "We have the hero B.E.K. himself and Daiki Minami here to give us their perspective."

Two took a stance behind the empty table, and they are given looks from the other two guest. Upon entering on the stage, the two of them were given dark looks from almost everyone in the room. "So please share to us what really happened."

During that time, Bakugou and Daiki revealed what really happened. Daiki did his best to limit his talking, letting Bakugou speak, expressing what really happened on that day and why Daiki punch him. "Then I received suspension form the school. This man is obsessed with his ego, that's why he intimidated Bakugou and record us."

"That's not the reason." Tatara couldn't keep himself quiet, anymore. "I was being precautious. I wanted to make sure if anything happened, then I can be able to back it up. And I was right. You deserved to be suspended those days of schools."

"I'm not denying my suspension for punching you. Matter of fact, I do not regret punching you that day." The host saw the expression on Tatara, he was glad that he agreed to do this. He knew it was time to reveal the thing he has been holding back.

"Before we go any further, Minami had something he wanted to share." The T.V. monitor behind the host turned on, revealing a video similar to Tatara that was in higher quality. Unlike the video that was uploaded from Tatara, this one had audio. Everyone heard and saw what really happened in that room: Bakugou apologising, Tatara's insults, and the smack Daiki landed.

Tatara looked frustrated towards the curly hair teen. "How the hell did you record that? You didn't take out a camera."

"Ha." Daiki laughed, he stood up and walked passed the counter taking the center of the stage. He held up the same camera bag he was carrying the day of the apology. "This was my camera. It's a support item I borrowed from Mei Hatsume. She's a prodigy inventor in U.A. Support Department." He actually held up the bag as if he was modeling the product in front of the camera. "From touching this simple button, this bag can record 360 degrees without any loss in video capture quality." He was rotating the bag to show off. "I didn't want a simple phone camera to record our apology, rather something in higher quality."

Tatara was panicking and it was showing. He was looking around trying to figure anything to say. Tsuru, on the other hand, felt disgusted by the man next to her. She too, would have punched Tatara if she was in the room. Tatara couldn't take it anymore and he ran away from the stage and probably the studio.

Tsuru was aware of what's going to happen to the MQD. Tatara became a new face for the group, being the face for Bakugou petition. But now, they have to drop everything with Tatara to make their organization redeemable. She knew where to start, she had to apologize to the teen they were going after.

The woman took advantage of being on camera and approached Bakugou who was sitting down grinning over his victory. "B.E.K." Bakugou looked up. "On behalf of the MQD Organization, I would like to apologize for misjudging you. And I promise, we will never try something like this."

Bakugou aggressively stood up. "What?" The woman looked jumped back in confusion, Bakugou prepared himself. "I respected what you were doing! You were acting in a way that was trying to benefit the community. It's that man that should be F… apologising! … And me."

"I hope you are getting this, cause I am only going to say this once!" The blond force himself to take a breath, he was about to start cursing, but stop last minute. His expression change of one of empathy. "I'm sorry. … I sorry to you Ms. Tsuru, and I am sorry to everyone. I did acted in the heat of the moment and attack Tatara because he did look like a bad guy. I failed to act as a hero. Instead of making you all feel safe …" Bakugou looked down and gripped his hand tight. "... I made you all feel fear. I was like a … villain." He looked back at the camera once more with a determining look. "I promise from this moment on, I will never judge a person from their appearance and/or quirk and encourage them. I will never make YOU feel scared again.

What soon followed Bakugou, was a long pause. His words lingered in the studio, cause he spoke honestly. It was until the host noticed a man behind the camera moving his arms rapidly that he said something. "And it looks like we are about to cut to commercial break. Please return to us where we will talk about the new trends this season."

"And we are in the clear!" The man with headphones shouted. "Get ready for the next set of guest."Everyone started to move around again. Daiki and Bakugou grouped up, and as they were going to say something to one another Tsuru walked up to them.

In one line, Bakugou was able to justified their action and redirect the negative attention to one man, despite them targeting Bakugou first. "Excuse me, if you two are free I would like to talk with you."

Bakugou looked back at the woman, he was wondering what she wanted. However, Daiki was anticipating this, he walked up to her with a hand reaching into his chest pocket. "I'm sorry Ms. Tsuru, but we have to get to back to school. We were only allowed to miss the morning classes." He pulled out a business card and handed it to her. "Please contact us anytime and we'll get together." Daiki gave off a smile and walked offset with Bakugou. She placed the card in a handbag for later use.

The two of them went back to a dressing room to get change into their uniform and head to school. Bakugou couldn't help but noticed Daiki was oddly stacked for someone in Management. "Hey Daiki! You didn't tell me the MDQ were going to have a representative!"

"I didn't know either." The purple headed teen just finished getting dressed. "I guessed they wanted it to be more of a surprised for both sides, but they got what they needed and more. And speaking about surprises, what was that Bakugou?"

"What was what!?" Bakugou was still putting on his pants, it took awhile for him to slip the hero gear off.

"That apology. That was different from anything I approved."

The explosion quirk user smiled, he managed to surprise the boy who expects everything. "I did my own research and just said what was on my fucking mind! What, you weren't expecting any of that?"

"I wasn't expecting anything that good from you."

Bakugou had to give it to curls, he was witted. "You Fucker!" He said it with a smile.

* * *

(Back at the Cafe with Bakugou, Daiki, Uraraka, and Kirishima.)

"When I was looking for Tatara's work, I noticed there was a correlation. There was an increased in the number of post he did and the number of people followed him. I figured he likes getting the attention, and if he could increase his popularity, he'll take it."

Daiki's thinking process startled the other. "Daiki, I like how you prepare for everything, but I don't think you should be thinking the worst of anyone. Especially as a media-whore."

The quirkless boy raised his hands in defense. "With all due respect Kirishima …" His gazed slightly shifted to Bakugou. "I like to think at the best and worst for everyone."

"WHY DID YOU LOOK AT ME!?"

At that time, Uraraka was checking out the case, she was rotating it around. "Daiki, this camera looks too expensive." She was lightly touching it, acting as if it was delicate and fragile "How much did you pay for this?"

Daiki smiled. "You don't have to be scared Ochaco. You can drop that thing from the 10th floor and it'll still be fine. Also, I got that for free." The zero gravity hero jumped a bit. "I'm borrowing it from a friend in the Support Department. You guys should know her, Mei Hatsume."

"How do you know about her?" Kirishima questioned Daiki. "I mean, why did you talk to her, since you're in management.

He lightly laughed. "Mei and I are on good terms with one another. In the Management Department. _Connections are Everything_." The way he phrased it sounded mischievous.

"Anyway, after he post the video, we can draw him onto T.V., and that's when we reveal his true nature."

"Let me guess." Uraraka spoke up. "Your going to use the connections you got from that internship you did with 'Until the Early Afternoon.'"

The teen tapped his noised letting everyone know she was dead on. "Yelp, I figured it might come in handy." Daiki raised his arms and position his hands to a box like a director, placing Bakugou in the center. "Then we can have Bakugou apologies and make people rethink about Bakugou."

"Will that even work?" Uraraka questioned Daiki's plan. "Why would they even interview that guy?"

"Because we are going to make a scene. If there was something to take from my time there, it's that they like making scenes and uproars. There are more thirsty for attention than Tatara is." He rotated his hands once more. "People view Bakugou as an inhuman being, that's why they can easily get behind the petition. The apology was to create doubt that can cause people to second think about their decision. If we do the risky plan, then we can get rid of the petition completely."

Bakugou gave off a smiling grin. "Then it's our win."

* * *

 **Thank you for making it this far, please leave your thoughts in the comment. MadSkullboy, I don't know how to incorporate that but now I am intrigued by the idea. Have a great day.**


	3. The Revival

**So I re-edited the last two chapters and swear there better now. The downside is, this chapters will be shorter (and the others might me) then the first two, heck, the second chapter felt like two. So … Enjoy.**

* * *

Bakugou and Daiki were given permission from Principal Nedzu to miss the morning classes to be on the show. Only the morning classes though, they had to be back before lunch ended. So the two of them were walking back in there uniform, Daiki had a calm smile and Bakugou was plain as always. The two were giving off a good aura because they have achieve their goal.

When they got to the front gate, they found Kirishima and Uraraka waiting for them. "You guys actually did it!" Uraraka was shouting in amazement, she went over and hug both of them in excitement. "I can't believe your plan worked out perfectly." Daiki hugged back with one arm and Bakugou blushed slightly.

"Are you trying to kill me!? BACK IT UP!" The burnette released her grip and she still smiling in celebration mode. Kirishima walked up to Bakugou and they grabbed each other's hands in a 'manly' intense way.

"Congratulations on stopping the petition! And Daiki, if Uraraka haven't told me about you being quirkless. I would have assume you have a prediction quirk or something."

Bakugou looked at the two of them. "You guys saw the interview? Weren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah. We were watching the live stream over break and just finished right now waiting for you guys." Kirishima revealed the content on his phone, the scene was posted online and the view count was high.

"Too bad about the dislike ratio." Uraraka said as she scrolled down the screen to reveal the like and dislikes. Along with the numerous comments, some hateful, some encouraging.

"So it's not over." Bakugou grabbed the phone.

"Don't be so mad Bakugou. All we have to do is remake your image." Daiki said as he grabbed the phone and give it back to Kirishima. "We accomplish the first step. For now, dinner's on me!" Uraraka smiled manage to get bigger. Before long, they all headed towards there class.

"Do you guys mind if we take a detour, I have to drop this off with Mei." Daiki raised the camera bag he was carrying. The other three nodded, since there was a few minutes, just as long they don't trigger the engineering maniac. The four made there way to the support department and they were hesitant standing in front of the metal door.

"I'll take the hit for this one." Kirishima walked forward, solidifying his body. The moment he step in the path, it exploded sending the door and him flying to the wall. When the smoke had cleared there was a pink headed girl lying on the ground.

"Mei, I thought you would stop doing this now that your a second year student." Daiki walked towards the girl lying on the ground with a hand stretch out which wasn't necessary cause the girl stood up by herself in a flash.

"You can't stop progress Daiki!" Hatsume started to dust herself off, and then she saw the object in Daiki's arm, she snatched her camera up. "Another one of my babies got on T.V. again. Thank you Daiki for showing it off today."

"You made a deal with Curls so he can showgirl your gear?"

"No. Mei was so kind to lend us the camera, I just wanted to repay her." Hatsume then punched Daiki's arm.

"You didn't need to say that I was prodigy, even if it's true." She then looked at Bakugou and noticed something. "Are you a different shoe size now?" She pulled out a measuring tape out of nowhere. Bakugou stepped back, Hatsume was one of the few people he shouldn't get on the bad side.

"Hatsume, why are measuring Bakugou's feet?"

"I can still work with these measurements." It took her a moment to realized that Uraraka was talking to her. "Oh, I was just making sure the equipment Daiki ask for Bakugou can still fit."

"Equipment! What did you do to my custom!?" The blonde grabbed the other boy by the tie. Then they heard a moan and groan from the metal door against the wall.

"No, don't mind me." It was Kirishima with his arm sticking out. Bakugou went over to help get him out.

"I was going to tell you later but this is the next step for you. Mei, can we show him the shoes?" Mei shook her head in excitement and left without saying anything additionally. The group followed them and saw her current equipment. It was a pair of boot. "Okay, so you and I both know that there's still gonna be people thinking you haven't change so we're gonna change your image."

"And what other ways is there with new gear!" Mei jump in showing the boots in front of Bakugou. "Daiki and I designed these boots to be like your grenades. You can store your sweat in these capsules and use them in your shoes here and it'll release a compressed explosion or something destruction at the sole."

Bakugou was dazed checking out the equipment. The capsules were the same ones he used to the grenades on his belt. Kirishima took one of the shoes. "You two design this."

"Daiki and I make babies together all of the time." Eyebrows were raised across the room. None of them were used to her phrasing, or ever will be. At the same time, she elbowed Daiki who became a bit flustered.

"Why are you doing this?"

The purple hair student tilt his head to the side."I'm doing this because you asked me of a service and I accept. So now I am following through." Kirishima turned Daiki around.

"Do you have any support ideas for me?" He was energetic.

"I wanted to test whether you can harden a cloth made out of your hair, like Lemillion." The rest of lunch was spent Mei showing off the shoes to Bakugou, like how to trigger the explosion. While Uraraka and Kirishima were pressuring Daiki to explain his ideas.

Later that day, Bakugou received a phone call from his parents that were yelling at him. They were somehow glad and angry at them simultaneously. Daiki on the other hand, got a crying tearful phone call from his mother. After Daiki treated them to dinner, the moment either of them walking into their respective dorm, they were given praise from their peers.

* * *

That weekend, Daiki had already planned another meeting with Bakugou, Uraraka, and Kirishima; however, something different. "Why are we here Ochaco?" This time, Uraraka insisted that they meet in her room, all of the boys were sitting down around a small table.

"Since we all know each other better, I thought we can have a friendlier vibe." She then served some treats and sodas. "We don't have to be in suits yet." Then, everyone looked at Daiki who was in business casual, while the others were in simple houseweird. "It looks good on you though." In response, he fixed his collar.

"Well anyway, I have some good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear?"

"Give us the bad news first, cause the good news is usually a lie." Kirishima stated.

"Okay. So we made an enemy." Almost everyone gasped a bit. "It's not too bad. Look." DAiki pulled out his cell phone. There were hundreds of unread text messages and numeros miss calls. "Tatara posted my number online or something and now I'm getting all of this." Even then, his phone was still ringing and buzzing.

Bakugou laughed a bit. "I surprised you didn't thought ahead Curls."

Daiki reached into his bag. "Oh I did." He pulled out a hammer and slam it, shattering the phone letting the room be in silence. "That was just a disposable." He then pulled out two more phones. "I got one for casual and another for business." He then shoved them into his bag. "That's not the point, what I'm trying to say is that Tatara still coming after you. It could be for revenge or pride, so be careful."

"Can't we just call the cops?"

"No, he hadn't done anything illegally technically, and he still have a lot of option." Daiki got a sense he was glooming the room. "On the bright side, MQD have contacted me."

Everyone except Bakugou was surprised, but he just raised an eyebrow. "What do they want!?"

"Believe it not, they want you." Bakugou's other eyebrow rosed.

"""What?!""" They all question.

"Not at the moment, your speech actually manage to touch a lot of people. And they wanted to see if you are willing to become a hero representative for them." There faces lit up for a bit. "There was a focus group and you somehow inspired children to be proud of their quirks."

"That's awesome." Kirishima said after slapping Bakugou's back.

"Not at the moment. There still some negative effects on you in the media so they want to wait and see in a few months."

Bakugou looked at his hands. "I have a lot to redeem, so I'll do anything to right my wrongs."

"Anything?" Uraraka looked at Bakugou who noticed the other three looked at him smiling.

"What are you looking at!?"

"Your not going to like this, but …" Daiki took out a folder and passed out copies of papers to everyone. It was a list. "We have to change your name."

"F**K YOU!" Bakugou stood up. "I'M NOT GONNA CHANGE MY HERO NAME!"

"Calm down Bakugou." Kirishima got up. "Listen to me, we have been talking and agreed that a new name would be good for you. … And you have to admit, B.E.K. isn't a good hero name at the moment."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?"

"Bakugou, look at me!" Uraraka starred with a serious face. "Baron of Explodo-Kills (B.E.K.). Your gonna get a new Hero I.D. card and we're remodeling you. The stars are aligned. We have a list and we'll talk with you about it."

When he looked around, they all had a point. "GIVE ME THE GODDAMN PAPER!" He swiped it from Daiki's hand.

"We each have personal favorites and you tell us what you think." Kirishima pointed his hands down the list on Bakugou's paper. "I'll choose you to go with 'Explosion'."

"Kinda redundant!" 'Explosion Hero: Explosion."

"Okay. My choice was Blonde Bomber." Daiki spoke confidently. "Explosion Hero: Blonde Bomber."

"Wait isn't that …" Bakugou looked and saw Kirishima and Uraraka shake their heads. 'Gotta preserve his innocence.' "What did you choose Uraraka?"

"The name on the list I like the most was 'Kacchan'?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"It's kind of a cute name, since your first name is Katsuki and -chan makes you sound like a protective older brother." Bakugou scanned the list of names and there it is was.

"DID YOU MAKE THIS LIST?" Bakugou shouted in front of Daiki's face.

Kirishima, looking confused like everyone else, spoke up. "We all made this list on a google doc, if we thought of name then we put it on."

"WHICH ON OF YOU PUT THIS NAME ON THE LIST?"

Uraraka raised her hand. "I did, most of the names I used came from a question I posted online. I took the few that were … good to say the least. What's wrong with the name?"

Bakugou became slightly lost in thought. 'They must not find out about Deku. If they do, then I'll lose them.' "Nothing wrong with the name, it just doesn't match my get up."

"Bakugou …"

"LEAVE IT ALONE!"

After that outbreak, they ignored it and went over the list. Immediately, Daiki's and Uraraka's suggestion, but they did like the direction Kirishima was heading towards.

"So, we're all in an agreement." Uraraka stood up and stretch his legs. Everyone was doing the same cause they lost track of time, and it took longer than expected. Bakugou smiled.

"Exploding Hero: KaBoom. It's not too bad, I can work with this."

"About time. Thank you for the hospitality but I have to leave now. I promise to hang out with Mei right now."

"Are you two going talk about designing some more equipment?"

"No, we're just going to catch a movie." Once more, Daiki got some weird looks from the hero students. Hatsume was someone who had to be force out of the lab and away from her desked in her room. Daiki was an anomaly capable of stopping her from working of her own free will.

Uraraka oddly laughed. "Are you two dating or something?"

The teen with curly hair started to head towards the door and lightly scratched his chin. "It's not like that, she just wanna say thanks." He walked for the door with a smile on his face. "Mei and I aren't like that anymore, we stop dating a long time ago."

Daiki left without saying another word, leaving the other three stunned. Then they remember a certain reaction from the labs and how the two reacted to each other. "Curls and Goggles hooked up!?"

"Wait? … What? … No! … What? … No!" Kirishima was stuttering his own words. "Uraraka!? You must have known."

The girl tap the tip of her index fingers together, her face was bright red. "I don't really know. He said he was meeting someone, but I thought they were like 'meetings' or something."

Thinking about it, Bakugou knew nothing about Daiki except for the fact he has great analyzing skills. He even saved his back numerous times, and he hadn't gotten him anything yet.

* * *

 **Thanks for the comments HeartOfChoas13, and while I'm at it, Vigriff too. You can interpret the title of this chapter as the revival to Bakugou or this series that hasn't posted in a while, even if it's just a chapter (LOL). Anyway, Thanks for Reading.**


	4. The Review

It was a bit of a tradition for the Management Students to have a breakfast fest together in the common area since the meet and greet at the beginning of the semester. It was originally an accident when a few student made pancakes, then someone came down and asked for some. Then another, and another, and another.

Daiki, Saeko, and a few of there other classmates were in the kitchen because it was there turn that week. Fresh out of bed, the curly hair teen was in midway of making pancakes. He was up early and forgot to put on his makeup, he was able to put on his color contacts on.

"What are you wearing?" A kid with asked Saeko who was using a face mask.

"Oh this. I had a small cough the other day. It could be nothing, but I don't want to risk it." Her smile still shine from the masked.

The fact that she could be sick rose some eyebrows. "Are you sure you wanted to cook?"

"I made a promise and I'm gonna stick with it." The students in the management had a sense of trust in each other, so if she said so, they trust her. Sometime had past and more students were arriving and they were serving the food. There was a tranquil moment as they ate and conversed with each other. However, that was soon disturb when there was a pounding on the front entrance.

"Ummmm. Daiki, I think this is for you." A teen with red skin commented pointing his thumb towards the door. Reputation or not, Bakugou was an intimidating person that none of them wanted to approach.

"LET ME SPEAK TO CURLS!" He was pounding on the glass door.

'SHIT!' Daiki yelled at his inner thoughts. His freckles were out in the open and he knew that Bakugou was going to make the connection.

One of the student press the door open and the blonde walked through. He looked and around and set his target towards the kitchen. Daiki at the moment turned around at the stove using the last of the batter.

"HEY CURLS! You have some explaining to do." Everyone in the kitchen was steadily leaving the cooking area. Bakugou jerk his head to Saeko. "YOU TOO VIDEO GIRL! I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!"

"Oh, Bakugou, or should I say KaBoom. Have a plate, there's plenty of food." Daiki turned around to reveal that he was wearing the same face mask as Saeko who happened to lost her own.

"Stop distracting me!" Bakugou said as he grab a plate and a few pancakes. He then pulled out his cell phone showing off a video entitled "The Redemption of the the Explosion Hero, Part 1." It was a lengthy youtube video with a thumbnail of Saeko and a crop out image of Bakugou. "WHAT'S THIS?"

"I think the locals call it a cell phone." The comment made a kid on the counter snicker a bit, but that just made Bakugou more mad.

"SHUT IT NORMY!" Bakugou shouted and looked back to his manager so to say. "Now tell me why you two posted this! And don't act like you didn't help! I saw your name in the end credits!"

The girl herself was a phenomenal on the tube channels, despite her age, her videos tend to reach the millions. Bakugou hated to admit, he was subscribe to her. "Bakugou, how can I tell you this." He rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, she's helping you."

"Was this a part of your plan!? Didn't you agreed to tell me?"

"It just happened, she was looking for a topic for a video and I recommended you."

"Daiki just tell him!"

"Tell me what!?"

Saeko joined the side of the kitchen's island next to Daiki. "Bakugou, there are hundreds of videos out there that drag you to the ground. You know how many are there that talks you up?" The blonde shook his head. "None! Zero! There still some *cough* negative videos out there, but Daiki persuaded me to make a gamble with you."

Thinking back, Bakugou noticed that the videos was labeled as 'Part 1'. He took a big exhale, she might have been using him, but Daiki helped him again. Which reminded him. "FINE! Curls, what are you doing this evening?!" Daiki looked up for a moment and ponder. "Whatever it is,c clear it! Your coming with me!" Without another word, Bakugou turned around and walked off. With a hand pressed against the exit door, he shouted again. "Flip your mask around, it's on backwards. You look ridiculous!" And he was gone.

Daiki took off the mask. "Thank you for giving this to me."

"Just don't blame me if you start coughing. And why do you hide your freckles anyway? There … nice."

"Oh, it's just to keep up with my appearance." However, that was a lie. The make up was just a way to keep 'Izuku Midoriya' at bay.

* * *

'Where is this Daiki bastard?' Bakugou was waiting patiently outside of the gates. He was wearing a red and black flannel shirt open, a pair of jeans, and a white beneath shirt. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

'Alright Bakugou, here I am." Bakugou looked behind to see Daiki in a maroon shirt button shirt slightly tucked into his business pants and a nice pair of shoes.

"Why are you dress like that? You trying to look good or something."

"If you tell me where you're taking me, then maybe I'll would have put something else on." In all honesty, Daiki was confused to what's going to happen.

"Put something more casual on!" Bakugou ordered Daiki who turned around and waved his hand. "It better be something else that we don't like matching."

Soon, Daiki came down with cargo shorts and a bland purple shirt. On the front of his shirt was "Shirt" written in white. But somehow, he was still able to bring his business aura with him. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to my house."

Daiki's immediately felt short of breath. If it wasn't for Bakugou walking ahead of him, he would have seen his startle face. "Why?"

"I submitted the form for my hero I.D. last night and they immediately delivered it my house and now my FUCKING PARENTS have it." Thinking back to when he was younger, he did go to Bakugou's house. His father was always overseas, so the closest thing he had to a tough father's figure was Mitsuki Bakugou. "They told me that they won't give it to me unless I bring you along."

"So I'm your bargaining chip."

"Let's just head there and get out, I don't want them to be there any longer the we've had to be!" Daiki rolled his eyes. Maybe it was a nostalgic feel, but he was excited to see Bakugou's parent's again.

The two of them rode the train, then walked the rest of the way. In the distance, he could see the apartment complex where he used to live with his mother before he moved. "Hey dip shit, I didn't tell you to turn." In directly, the management student was walking slightly ahead of Bakugou. "Do you know where I live?"

Daiki bit his lower lip. 'Dammit, I'm getting sloppy.' He turned around, "Yes I do. It's surprising what you can find on the internet." The teen said with a smile.

"Your a creepy shit you know that."

"You can call it creepy, I just call it research." Before long, Bakugou pulled out some keys and unlocked the fence to his home. He then tried to unlock the locks on the door for it to be flung open by a tall woman with similarities to Bakugou himself.

"It's about time you slow pokes make it."

"You calling me slow!" The two of them were sending glares at one another.

The guest to the home just smiled, seeing a familiar face. "You must be Mrs. Bakugou. I'm Daiki Minami."

She responded in a happy manner, that was different than the way she spoke to her son. "Nice to meet you Minami. Such manners." She looked back to her son. "You must be a good influence on my son."

"WHAT YOU SAID OLD HAG!"

The woman just smack the back of her son's head, and Daiki smiled. "You can call me Daiki if you want."

"Then feel free to call me Auntie."

Bakugou with angered white in his eyes shouted threatening. "You better not!"

"Just ignore him. Anyway, dinner's ready and your father has been waiting."

"Dinner! Bakugou, you didn't say anything about dinner."

Bakugou was taking off his shoes looking at Daiki from the conner of his eyes. "Must have slipped my mind." Taking this as a go a head, the teen took off his shoes and walked in. The dining room was already prep with bowls on the table and the main dish in a pot at the center of the table. Bakugou's father was sitting at one of the four spots.

"Ah. You must be the man that helped saved my son." The grown brown hair man immediately grabbed Daiki's hand with over joy expression. "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem." Daiki was actually surprised to see the man so excited, from what he remembers, he was usually quiet. Then at the same time. The man joyous expressions shifted to one of slight fear. Simultaneously, he felt daggers on his back. "So … what's for dinner?"

The four of them sat down around the table, to review that the mother prepared crab soup for them. The four of them were served and then spent the first few minutes eating, cause the aroma itself was captivating them. Bakugou's mother choose to speak first. "So Daiki tell us about yourself."

"There's nothing much to tell." Daiki put his spoon in the bowl. "I'm a only child, born on raised on the countryside."

"So your a country bumpkin, huh." The father was the one who pointed it out. "Are your parents in the city too?"

"No. I wanted to go to U.A. so they got me an apartment and then I moved into the dorms. I always liked heroes and helping them in anyway I can."

"Didn't you wanted to try and be a hero?"

"I did. But there's so much you can do without a quirk." Without saying anything, the parents looked at each other, then to Bakugou.

The rest of the dinner went on like that. They shared some facts, like how the parents meet each other and there current standards at school. They finished and the parents started moving the dishes towards the kitchen. Bakugou took Daiki to the living room where there was a pile of mail on the coffee table. "Let's grab my I.D. and leave." Bakugou got frustrated cause he couldn't find he was already rechecking his mail. "WHERE IS IT!?" The parents walked in. "WHERE'S MY MAIL!?"

"Oh. We put that in the safe?" Bakugou and his father walked towards the master bedroom. Simentaiously, Daiki grabbed a book on the table and started flipping through it. It was a family photo album, the further he went, the ages regressed. He stopped on a page that showed Bakugou's kindergarten class photo. It was taken before his quirk were taken, before the two of them stop being friends. Heck, there arms were wrapped each other's shoulder.

"God, that little shit was such a cute kid back then." The mother commented as Daiki looked through the photos, who just nodded and smiled. "At least you turned out okay Midoriya."

The purple haired teen swore his heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"Cut the shit! I know it's you."

For the first time in a while, the teen tensed up. He was so used to predicting everything, he didn't have the foresight for this. He almost resorted back to his nervous bittering self. "Who told you?"

"No one. I thought something was up when I saw your eyes, and your sense of style hasn't change. Also, if your gonna change your name you shouldn't have choose your Mom's family name."

"It was the only way my parents would let me change it."

"My dumbass son won't notice, but I did. So, what happen to you Midoriya?"

Daiki closed the book. "I change. Ask my Mom what happen to Midoriya caused I don't wanna talk about it." He put the book back and remained silent.

"You know 'Daiki', Katsuki has change too. He asked to set this dinner up." The boy raised his head and started to feel uncomfortable, caused his prediction game was off. "He's wanna know you better. He did do it in a pussy way though."

This … this was something for Daiki to think over. Just when needed, Bakugou walked out with his license in hand. "I got my hero license, let's get out of here before curfew! Later Old Hag and Old Man."

"Thanks for the hospitality Auntie and Uncle, have a pleasant night " The two students left without delay. "Hey Bakugou, can you show me your license."

"Hold on Curls." In one hand was an license, and in the other was a phone where he was taking a picture.

"Who are you sending it to?"

"Uraraka, she wanted to know if I really did change my name."

"Mmm. Ochako. If I remember correctly, KaBoom was her second choice of names." Hearing that made Bakugou slightly smiled. "Send it to Kirishima too."


End file.
